Dragon's Breath
by ArchangelJake
Summary: I give all rights to Infinity Ward for the CoD Modern Warfare 3 later chapters will start blending with story, please my friends enjoy and review
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Is everyone ready?" Alexi asked.

Everyone within in earshot, myself included, quietly shouted, "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Petrenkovitch!" he called out to me, "You, Vasili, and Tania, go to the left and get in the square. When you get there go to the City Hall and do some recon!" The three of us stood up and looked around the room knowing that anyone in this room would soon be dead.

"Sir," I said to our leader, "I think I speak for all of us when I say - we fight for the Motherland. I know that we don't expect to live, but if we survive we will thank God that he gave us a leader…..to get us through the war." Everyone in the room stood up and saluted Alexi.

Alexi stared at me. After a long moment he said, "You lead these men and women like a natural leader…so I am letting you lead this missi-…" His voice was quickly cut off by the 30-06 round that pierced his left ventricle, killing him almost instantly, A second later we heard the report of the rifle that was half a mile away.

We scattered from the windows like rats from a bright light. I knew we were under attack the second before the multiple sounds of gunfire ripping the wall to shreds with 50 cal. ammo…it has begun, I thought to myself.

_The war will be started by a shot through the heart to a friend to many and an enemy to many more...A new leader will rise and take control of this "King's" army and rise to be a "King" himself. _

Thinking of the story my mother told me when I was small. I realized someone was yelling, but I didn't know who it was until I noticed everyone was staring at me, the words came at me like a bombardment of scared and searching soldiers that kneeled before me.

"I said, 'What do we do, sir!'," said a medic who had no military experience what so ever.

I said the only thing I could think of to give them a morale boost - "We will not letthem scare us with this bullshit! We will stand up and gather ourselves with dignity and pride! The enemy has no honor! He uses these tactics to demoralize us! My friends, my comrades, my brothers, my sisters…we will gather up our weapons like true warriors! We will fight to regain something very special to us…our Motherland is calling us to fight for her once again! We will go out there and avenge Alexi! For every one of us they kill,we will kill ten of them!" I stopped to catch my breath and look at Tania for a second enough to realize that she was watching me intently.

That's when it happened. IIt was like clouds had thundered around my ears then came the shockwave it hit me like a truck. I turned in time to see the tenement building three blocks down get destroyed to rubble. The only thing I could think of was getting everyone to safety. At first I whispered it unintentionally, then I shouted it, "Everyone get out now! No doubt they were trying to get us! Wait - take the alleys! Don't go near the streets unless absolutely necessary!" I grabbed Tania's arm as she was passing me. "Be careful, ok?" She looked at me with a sadness in her beautiful hazel-brown eyes. "Promise me, ok?"

She didn't say anything at first, then she nodded "Ok, I promise."

She smiled and was about to leave until I pulled her back to where she was before. "Anything else Petrenko…," she never finished. I didn't let her as I kissed her, she started to lean in for better a position. I reluctantly pulled away she stared at me with desperation as if to say, _"Why did you stop?" _"I will finish later…now get out!" I told her but she didn't move. That was, until the bullet slammed into me.


	2. Dragon 1

_Chapter 2: Dragon 1_

When you get shot the only thing you think of is the pain especially when you have Kevlar on. The pain is like getting the air knocked out of you then when you take a breath it is like fire…a searing pain that radiates from the initial PI or Point of Impact. The only thing is you know you're not dead so the adrenaline kicks in it numbs the pain but only a little. I heard Tania calling for the medic; she was on the radio before I could stop her, before I could tell her I was fine. "Dragon 1 has been hit; repeat Dragon 1 has been hit! Need immediate medical attention!" She turned towards me and ripped open my shirt, and her face went from her sun-kissed tan to ghost-white. "Sasha…" her eyes started to well up with tears, "Sasha it's going to be alright." I put my hand on her cheek, she was starting to cry. "Why are you crying? I'm fine. Don't you see the Kevlar?" She cupped my hand and moved my hand to her neck. That's when I saw the blood; it was at the corner of my peripheral vision. The medic rushed in with Vasili. The medic removed the towel from the field stretcher and removed the Kevlar. Vasili turned and got on the radio "This is Cossack 1 to Hellfire 214 we need an emergency pick up…it Dragon 1…he's been hit; I repeat Dragon 1 has been hit!"

The medic turned toward me and asked the most retarded question ever "How do you feel?" "Like shit, how bad is it? Why didn't the Kevlar work?" the medic smiled and picked up the vest for me to see in the center was a bullet as big as my pinkie…he turned it to the other side and there was little metal pieces some of them had blood on them. "It did, you just need stitches for a few days, and you got some severe bruising above your lung but you will be fine, comrade." I relaxed a bit so they could put me on the stretcher, Vasili came over and said "Hellfire is on the way, sir but there is only room for 2 other people besides the patient and the pilots, so Doc is going to ride, someone is also going to ride who do you want, sir?" I looked at him and he knew who I chose already he knew that I chose "Tania," she came over and held my hand "will you come with me?"

She nodded, "Vasili, relay my orders, 'No one moves until I'm back'" He nodded; Doc and Vasili lifted the stretcher and got to the helipad as fast as they could. Once everyone got loaded on the pilot lifted off and made his way back to the hospital. I pulled Tania closer to where only she could hear me. "If…if I don't get killed me and you need to talk, about how much I…love you." She pulled back and smiled leaned down to what I thought was going to be her saying "I love you too." But what happened took me by surprise she leaned over me and kissed me for the entire flight.


	3. Til' Death Do We Part

_Chapter 3: Til' Death Do We Part_

Sasha's POV

I woke up with a start, dripping wet with sweat, I looked around to get my bearings, my Spetznaz uniform clean and folded on the chair to my right, four feet back was the bathroom with the very sterile smell which I have come to hate with every fiber of my being, then the door that led to the Nurse's Station and my way out. To my left was Tania as beautiful as one can be while sleeping on the couch. Behind her was the window with the shades drawn. So…same old room, same old hospital. I tried to go back to sleep, but decided to deal with my boredom, I pushed the button that called the nurse in. My nurse came in, smiled to see that I was up. "Capt. Sasha Petrenkovitch, how may I help you?" I started to raise up "I'm getting a shower and some time alone without these leads on and take out the IV, please." She looked at me with concern "Are you sure?" I nodded, she sighed and called the doctor in. About half an hour later I was unplugged and doing pushups until there was a puddle of sweat under my nose, I switched to crunches for about an hour and a half. Finally I got up and shaved the beard that has been grown on my face for the past five weeks I've been here. After I got done I stripped off my clothes and got in the shower and let the water run over my shoulders and my arms. There was a knock on the door and off instinct, before I could stop myself I said "Come in." I heard the door open and a tired sounding voice "Sasha you alright? I saw the water on the floor…" I poked my head out "I was…was uhhh just wondering if you wanted…some…coffee." She was starting to blush, she was lying she knew that I knew. I turned off the shower and stepped out.

Tania's POV

When he stepped out, all I could think of was "Fuck me now!" I was getting wet just by looking at him. "I'm sorry…I uhh, I should go." I Turned to leave but was stopped by him, his hand on my shoulder starting to pull me back towards him, trying to hide the smile on my face, I turned towards him and felt the heat radiating from him that was starting to get me horny and giving me goosebumps. "I…" I was stopped by the touch of his lips against mine. 

Sasha's POV

I wanted her, that's why I kissed her. I stopped and moved toward her jawline then her neck, instantly getting a reaction from her she moaned in my ear driving me on. She pulled back and started unbuttoning her shirt, she looked down and saw that I was as hard as a rock. Her shirt fell to the floor revealing her perfect full breasts. I took a step towards her she took a step back until she was against the wall. "Come here." I said while I made my way to the bed she beat me to it laying on her back, and waiting for me. I started to nibble her ear causing her to moan. I moved to her neck leaving a hickies were ever I touched. I moved down to her breasts and started to suck them having her moan even more. Got to her pants undid them and they landed on the floor. I looked back at her and I almost lost myself she was laying with her hand rubbing her inner thigh and the other behind her head. Her panties made me do an unintentional "wow" she arched her back so I could get them off the. She arched her back again and moan as I started to kiss he inner thigh she put her hands through my hair and as soon as I touched her clit she screamed my name outa pleasure. I changed speeds and pressure having her to start to buck her hips I pulled back, she groaned desperately, I put my first and second finger in, then my third, she giggled as she started to fuck herself on my fingers, and moaning my name, I pulled out and she groaned desperately. I smiled, "Are you ready? Can you handle me?" she moaned and nodded as if to say "fuck me!" I pushed myself in, she was losing control as she impaled herself on me, she started to moan, I increased my speed causing her to start to scream my name outa pure fucking pleasure. I flipped us to where she was on top, I started sucking her breasts, my pleasure building up, she was about to come her hips were starting to buck, "Sasha! Oh yeaaahhh! Right there!" was cluing me in as I hit her spot. "Don't stop! Oh god! Right there! Right there! Oh Sasha I'm coming!" I felt myself go and she came as soon as I did. We collapsed on the bed slick with sex and sweat. "I love you, Tania." I kissed her neck. "I love you to Sasha, just promise me one thing." She put her head on my chest. "What's that?" She stared up at me, "Marry me."


	4. Fire Storm

_Chapter 4: Fire Storm_

"Ok let's do it." I said "Let's get married Vasili can come, but first things first," I said as I pulled out the ring from my pants pocket. I climbed off the bed and got down on one knee. "Tania Vesechy will you marry me?" She smiled "Yes, of course I will." I stood up got my uniform on as did she and signed out. "Sasha, I have a surprise for you…" I was actually surprised I never had, gotten a surprise that didn't involve pain. "but first you have to close your eyes…and let me guide you." "Ok, guide away." As I closed my eyes and let Tania guide me to my surprise. My hearing told me I was in the lobby until it got quiet. "Ok, open your eyes, babe." When I did I was grinning ear to ear. In front of me was my squad, Vasili and Doc playing cards. They were so relaxed I just had to…"Squad, Ten Hut!" Everyone snapped to attention, Vasili accidently knocking over the table that had the cards on it. Then realizing it was me everyone relaxed Vasili came over and shook my hand and gave Tania a hug, "You, taking care of him?" she showed him the ring I gave her. He turned to me and whispered "Congrats! Are you ready to lead us once and for all?" I turned around put my hat on. "Let's move out!" Everyone cheered as we left the hospital. 

Sasha's POV

A few days later I sent Vasili and to others to go cover squads 14, 72, 361, 8, 84 with sniper fire. _So far so good._ I thought, _just a routine advance, should be done in a couple of hours._

Vasili's POV

"Damn!" I cursed as I saw one of squad 8's men go down. "Maybe he passed out, sir." Said the spotter Sasha sent with me, I can't even remember his name. "If he did I wouldn't have seen his helmet fly off his head! I'm calling it in. Attention squad 8, come in Rats Nest, this is Cossack 1 to squad 8, you have a possible KIA." The radio came to life with transmissions from Rats Nest, "Rats Nest to Cossack 1! We have a KIA, repeat we have a KIA! Please advise Devil's Squad 84, Red Squad 361, Fire Squad 14, and Reaper Squad 72." "I copy, Rats Nest advising of possible enemy snipers." After thirty minutes of advising other squads I finally tried to find the sniper… nothing. Until the radio screamed to life, "Enemy contacts to the North, East, and West! (In background) 'What the fuck? Where did they all come from?' I don't know! Squad open fire!" then all hell broke loose. I watched in horror as squads 84, 8, 14, and 361 were torn to pieces by gunfire from all directions. "Retreat! This is Reaper 1 ordering everyone who is still able to retreat!" "Reaper 1, this is Cossack 1, I will cover you, get moving!" "Cossack 1? Where have-{gunfire}" then static. The sound of a man's death was gunfire and static…a man I hardly knew. "Everyone out! Let's move, now!" The spotter didn't move. I shook him, his helmet rolled off what was left of his face killed by a sniper no doubt. The other sniper was slumped against a wall torn in half by his own grenade. If I don't move I'll be next. I got up and ran to the exit until I felt pain in my stomach I looked down and wish I hadn't, the blood loss surprised me. With this much blood loss I'll be dead soon. I dropped my rifle and backpack so I had less weight. I stopped in mid limp when I heard footsteps from behind the door which was cracked open. I did the only the thing I could…pull out my sidearm a Glock 18 with a automatic feature. I switched it on, and opened fire on the door putting over 15 holes on the door and 15 everywhere else. There was a thud and a familiar voice except it was Italian. "Merda!" the voice said, it was familiar but…no she was dead. The door was torn to pieces by the battering ram.


	5. Dosvidanya Chenkov

_Chapter 5: Dosvidanya Chenkov_

_Sasha's POV_

When I heard the radio my fears were confirmed. "Sir, you might want to hear this." The young technician said as he handed me the ear phones and pressed play. "Attention squad 8, come in Rats Nest, this is Cossack 1 to squad 8, you have a possible KIA." "Rats Nest to Cossack 1! We have a KIA, repeat we have a KIA! Please advise Dev…" the technician sped it up, "Enemy contacts to the North, East, and West! (In background) 'What the fuck? Where did they all come from?' I don't know! Squad open fire!" then gunfire and the sound of men dying. "Retreat! This is Reaper 1 ordering everyone who is still able to retreat!" "Reaper 1, this is Cossack 1, I will cover you, get moving!" "Cossack 1? Where have-{gunfire}" then static. "Sir, here is what is happening right now, at Cossack 1's position." I yelled at him "Then FUCKING SHOW IT!" the footage came up and Vasili was in the middle of the room weapon drawn. _He's been hit _I thought to myself. Seeing him I could tell he was shot the blood was starting to pool around his legs. "Vasili," I said "does he have any family?" the technician got to work after 2 minutes he looked up. "He has a sister, but you're not going to like this, she is a sniper…for "The Major"." So he has family and his family is the enemy…ironic. "Sir!" my head snapped to the screen.

_Vasili's POV_

_Here we go_, I thought. "Throw down your weapon! We can talk." Came a heavy Italian accent, very feminine, _she speaks Russian well_ I thought. "No, just come in…slowly!" I reloaded and aimed it at the door…well doorframe. Out came a face I knew was impossible. "Big brother?" Natasha Putnav…my little sister. "You're supposed to be dead! We buried you!" She shrugged her shoulders, pulled out a Beretta 9mm semi-automatic pistol, aimed it at me and pulled the trigger the bullet hit my hand causing me to cry out and my gun to spin away on the floor. "Did you enjoy your present? It was a very difficult shot I failed three times, first the foot soldier, then your spotter, then your sniper friend's hand grenade and finally your stomach. I have no problem killing family until they shoot my boyfriends." I flashed back to my first assassination attempt on "The Major"._"You can do this, soldier! You are Cossack 1, now!" My leader told me. I slowed my exhale and pulled the trigger, the bang, the Major's body guards spreading out and killing all the innocent people._ Snapping back to reality. "Yeah when you shot him the bullet went through his hand and cut open the back of his head." She pulled the trigger again, hitting my knee cap causing my to cry out again. She laughed at me "You pussy, be a man!" "Ok, I love you, your still my sister and I love you." She came closer put the gun to my head "Dosvidanya, big brother." She squeezed the trigger.


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge

I slammed my hand on the table causing the technician jump. "I want a picture of her, send it to every soldier in a 50 mile radius of that location! Now soldier!" The technician got to work. Half an hour later I was in my office drinking Vodka and smoking a cigar, looking at a picture of me and Vasili, in my chair with my back to the door. _I remember this, _I thought to myself, _that was a good day. It was the day we got our acceptance letters from the Spetsnaz, saying we made it to the big leagues. We celebrated by drinking vodka, smoking, and of course the Cossack dance. "Brother a toast…a toast, to living life to the best of our abilities forever and always, Chenkov." _A knock on the door brought me back to the cold reality. "Sasha?" Tania I hope she can help me today. "Come in sweet heart." I turned around to find that she was not alone, Doc, the bishop, and they all were dressed for today. Today was going to be a sad day, we got Vasili's body and a casket. We got our pistols and left. Half an hour later when the casket started to drop we lifted the flag and folded it. I put it in a case that held a full bottle of his favorite vodka and favorite cigar, I knelt and placed the case in. I started to cry not caring who saw. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning to see who it was, Tania her cheeks streaked with tears. I pulled her close and she broke down crying, and sobbing not able to control I broke down too. "Sasha." She said in between sobs, "Avenge him, kill the motherfucker who did this to him, kill her in the worse possible way! Make her wish that she had never been born! Make her wish for death!" I stared into her eyes nodded, "I will do more than that. She will pay for what she did. I promice." I kissed her letting her know I keep my promises. After a week we found Natasha Putnav she was in a building setting up for a sniper job. Using semitex to blow the door open, I opened fire using a tranq. gun she slumped to the floor. I whistled letting the team behind me it was safe. They dragged her to the car's trunk and stuffed her inside. This bitch is going to wake up to a hellish headache. We got in the car and got back to the base as fast as possible. We got back in about 10 to 15 minutes going 90 mph. when we got back I was out of the car and opening the trunk before anyone could react. I opened the trunk to see her scared eyes. "Good your awake." I smiled at what I would be doing to make this bitch suffer. I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the base straight to the interrogation room, picked her up and threw her in the room locking the door behind her, with the lights off. I turned everyone was staring at me "My prisoner is the killer of five of our comrades! She's the killer of Vasili Putnav, and Alexi Gustach!" With that everyone started yelling, "Kill her!" was the least colorful response. I went to the armory got a Beretta 9mm handgun and 3 hollow point bullets, put it in my pants pocket. I unlocked the door and turned on the lights. She was in the corner in fetal position, I sat at the table a while after I sat down she came over and sat down. I could feel the rage building up inside of me. "What the…" I cut her off by screaming in her face "SHUT THE FUCK UP! You talk when I tell you to!" I pulled out the pistol her eyes widened. "You killed your brother! What sick bitch does that! No, that's not sick, IT'S FUCKING COLD!" She flinched "Talk you stupid slut!" She turned away "Figlio di una puttana!" "I'm going to shoot you were you shot him!" she shrugged her shoulders. "Ha, wow you got balls." I smacked her, "I'm going to break you, you're going to pay for what I did." I walked around the table, contemplating what I should do. I made 12 complete circuits, before I stopped behind her and pulled out my knife and hovered it next to her cheek, "This is my favorite torture knife. I'm going to make you wish you were dead." I held her head still as I cut her cheek. She screamed in pain. I put handcuffs on her. "Feel the pain you rotten bitch!" I stepped back and let her struggle. I sheathed the knife, and made her stand, _This bitch is going to get it! _I thought. I gripped her hair as I punched her in the stomach full strength over and over, I threw her to the ground and her head hit the ground and she was out like a light. I crouched down and looked her over. I pulled out some ammonia and put it under her nose for a few seconds she woke up coughing. I picked her up by the neck, and started to squeeze, her face turning red then purple, I dropped her she fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. "Funny, people say revenge is never the answer…I don't believe that," I put a bullet through her hand, she screamed in pain I laughed, "I think that revenge is closure." Another bullet in her knee she started to cry from the pain, I laughed as I pulled out my knife and raised her shirt, "The Spetsnaz had a form of torture that was simple yet painful, they did this to deserters, traitors, and people who violated the 'Geneva Convention'. They would skin the bellies and pull it over their heads, they would not die from the cut. They would die from suffocation. Very slow, very painful." She whimpered as the bloody metal came into contact with her skin, "He will kill you and your friends." I shrugged letting her think she or the Major could do anything. "He will try and I will kill him," I noticed her C-Section scar, "and his son or daughter. You crossed the wrong Russian." I said as I drew they knife across her stomach, she screamed in pain and fear. I pulled the skin up and over within minutes she was gasping for air, I put the last bullet in her head. I grabbed her hair and dragged her to the dumpsters and threw her in. I walked back to my office without care in the world._ Dosvidanya you dirty rotten bitch._


	7. Vows

_Chapter 7_

After a few months and multiple attempts at finding the Major, came the best event until the death and torture of Natasha Putnav. My wedding day, I was nervous as could be. Everyone was issued body armor, I wasn't taking any chances, no buildings taller than the church within a 5 mile radius, and all weapons were left in the coat room. Guarded by two Spetsnaz. Besides Tania, the Spetsnaz and I were the only ones caring weapons. After an hour of preparation the music started everyone stood, a wave of green, here she came escorted by Doc. She arrived in her Spetsnaz uniform, beautiful, deadly, and mine. I smiled when she finally got to the altar. Everyone sat down; the Bishop looked around to see if everyone was seated. Clearing his throat, he spoke with authority "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the holy matrimony of Tania Veseechy and Sasha Petrenkovitch. If there is anyone who objects let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Everyone but Tania and I looked around; we stared in to each other's eyes smiling. "Since no one is going to object, Sasha do you have the rings?" I nodded and signaled the guard in the back, he came forward with a little pillow with the Spetsnaz insignia in the middle. Tania looked at me and giggled. I picked up her ring and she picked up mine. "Do you Sasha Petrenkovitch take Tania Veseechy to be you're lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part so help you, God?" I looked into her eyes, "I do." I said as placed the ring on her finger. "And do you Tania Veseechy take Sasha Petrenkovitch to be you lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part, so help you, God?" She looked into my eyes and said the two most deadliest words, that made me the happiest guy in the world, "I do." She slid the ring on my finger. "Then with the power invested in me by the glorious Motherland; and before our father, God Almighty. I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." I kissed her with enough passion that we would both remember this forever. As I kissed her everyone started clapping and cheering. Tania and I started to walk out, Spetsnaz right behind us. As soon as we get through those doors we have to get to the hummer ASAP. We stepped through the doors and Tania stopped in front of me and kissed me. As soon as her lips touched mine a shot rang out. "Sniper!" A Spetsnaz said. She slumped to the ground unconscious but alive I leaned over her to protect her. Until the Spetsnaz pulled me off and covered her. "Sir, get to the truck! We will get her to the truck in a second, move!" I ran to the hummer in a dead man's sprint when I got within 20 feet it was destroyed by a RPG-7 that came from the alley behind it. I was knocked back by the explosion, when I landed the air was knocked out of me so hard I couldn't breathe for a minute. I tasted blood and I felt something hard in my mouth, my tooth. I spit the blood and tooth out. I got up and felt something touching my back, Doc, he said something I couldn't hear because of the explosion that made me temporarily deaf. Doc said something and jestured toward Tania, I shook my head and pointed at my ear and shook my head again. He said something again and smiled. Doc and a soldier picked me up and carried me back into the church right behind Tania. The laid us down and I could feel my hearing return. They told me and Tania to go as limp as possible. When we went limp they dragged us past everyone to the back door and in to the medical humvee. Once we got in and everyone was ready we sped off to base. I sat up in time to see the church be destroyed by a missile. I was the only one who saw it besides the driver. I lowered my head _A moment of silence for our new fallen comrades. The Major is crossing a line of the rules of war. He has to be stopped! The motherfucker is the coldest person he has met so far. _I thought to myself. I turned to Doc and pulled him close, "When we were in front of the church I couldn't hear what you said because of the explosion. I just wanted to know what you said." He looked me in the eye and frowned "When the bullet hit her vest it did the same thing it did to you, but a little deeper and slightly thinner. She will be fine, just some stitches and some bandages. But Sasha….the attack wasn't on her. It was on you. Where the bullet hit her would have killed you," He smiled, "and that other part I'll let her tell you." He turned towards Tania, who had taken off her uniform shirt and vest and laying on her stomach with her bra unclipped. I felt my pants tighten a bit. Doc was sewing up her last cut, when the driver told us we had about 15 minutes until we got back to base. I closed my eyes for the rest of the ride not sleeping just thinking about what, Doc had said. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I opened my eyes and turned to see Tania with her clothes on and still laying on her stomach. She pulled me closer "Sasha," she said just above a whisper, "I have to tell you something important. And I don't know how you will take it." I smiled "Honey you can tell me anything." She whispered, "Sasha…I'm pregnant."


	8. Precious Packages

_Precious Packages_

I stared in shock. Even as we pulled into the garage, I could feel the smile on my face. "Really?" she nodded smiling. "That's great! I love you." I handed her my Kevlar-vest, she smiled and took it. The driver and Doc got out of the hummer. I leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead. I got out and opened the door she slid into my arms. I carried her through the corridor and into our room, and laid her on the bed, kissing her neck. She whispered into my ear, "I love how you do that." I leaned back a bit, "Really what am I doing?" I said even though I knew what I was doing, I chuckled, she leaned closer "How you turn me o…ohhhh." She said as I started nibbling her earlobe.  
>She moaned in my ear. I pulled away from her, and she groaned slightly. I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the floor, "Wow you look good." She said to me with a grin. "Well I do work out." She giggled as she unbuttoned her shirt and threw it over her shoulder. She removed her Kevlar-vest and dropped it on the floor. I looked at her with a grin, a very eager grin. Her perfect breasts covered by her lingerie bra. I felt my pants tighten.<br>I sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders. She leaned back making me move my hands. I kissed her neck and unclipped her bra and tossed it over my shoulder. I slid my hands around her breasts and nibbled her ear causing her to moan. _Fuck _I thought as I felt her hand against my dick, she knows what that's doing to me. _Two can play this game_ I thought as I slid my hand down her pants causing her breath to catch. Using my fingers rub her clit. I could feel her wetness as I penetrated her with my finger.  
>She started to rub my dick, <em>that's it I can't take it no more!<em> I pulled my hand out of her pants, causing her to groan. I chuckled as I stood, my dick as hard as concrete. She laid on her back and unbuttoned her pants. I pulled her boots off and dropped them on the ground. I slid my hands up her legs and pulled her pants off. She giggled as my jaw dropped at the sight her perfect figure. I gently slid her panties down and off her.  
>She moaned as my hands slid up her thighs, and as my fingers grazed her folds. Her breath caught as my tongue touched her clit. She put her hands through my hair and pulled me in. "Sasha, ohhh yes." She moaned. I pulled her in and started to spin my tongue. I pulled off and my boots, pants, and boxers. She moaned in anticipation. She sat up and started to pump her hand up and down my dick. <em>Oh my god.<em> Is all I could think as I felt her tongue on my shaft. She pulled me down a bit and put me in her mouth.  
>"Fuck, Tania." I whimpered with pleasure. She pulled off and looked up at me with her beautiful greenish-blue eyes. "Just relax." She said as she put me back in her mouth and slowly slid up and down. She started to get faster. <em>Ugh I'm going to fucking explode! <em>She slid all the way down and started getting slower until she finally pulled off a slight moan escaped my lips. She giggled as she pumped me a few times and lay on the bed.  
>I smiled as she beckoned me to come closer with one finger and rubbed herself with another. She could tell I couldn't wait anymore. I climbed on to the bed and hovered over her. She giggled "Fuck me, soldier boy. Or can you not stand up to the challenge?" she said playfully, I leaned closer and started to kiss her neck. "Sasha." She moaned, "Fuck me, now." I almost lost myself, pushed in to her taking my time. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around my waist causing me to go an inch deeper.<br>I started going faster causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her walls started to tighten slightly. "Scream my name, baby." "Sasha!" She screamed out of pure saturated pleasure, "Sasha! Don't stop!" She rocked her hip side to side, her walls were tightening "Right there! Don't stop!" She cried out in pleasure, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I felt her walls tighten up and get slick. I pulled out and laid on the bed beside her she flipped over and pushed me into her. She placed my hands on the small of her back. I slid my hands to her hips and thrust up causing her to moan in pleasure.  
>I increased my thrusts and I could feel my pleasure building. I started to thrust harder and harder causing Tania to scream in pleasure with a few more thrust I came she cried out in pleasure. I slid out of her completely drained. She laid on my scarred chest that was slick from sweat. "That…was…great." She said in between breaths.<br>Within minutes she was asleep. I laid there beside her until the sweat dried. I got off the bed and got a clean uniform, boxers and towel. I walked to the bathroom and started the shower letting the mirrors fog up. I stepped in and felt the hot water on my back. I washed myself and let the water wash over me. As the water got cold I turned the shower off and stepped out wrapping the towel around my waist.  
>I shaved the stubble that had grown on my jaw line. After I finished I stared in the mirror at a guy who looked like he was in his early thirties, an even tan, a 6 pack, muscular arms. Brown hair, hard-cold hazel eyes, right eyebrow split down the middle by a scar he got when he was 10 after crashing into a stop sign. The scars on his chest from the vest that had cut him and from the razor wire from basic training. <em>I know its me but it doesn't feel like it. Damn I feel old.<em> I thought to myself.  
>I put my uniform and wrote note telling Tania I'll be in my office until lunch and that I'll grab some lunch for her later. I walked to my office and did paper work about the new recruits coming in from southern Russia. When the clock stroke twelve I got up and walked to the cafeteria and got a couple of steaks some potatoes and a apple a glass of milk and a glass of whiskey. On my way back I thought of Vasili and Natasha Putnav.<br>They were so…alike but so different. One was the best guy a guy could ask for. _Whenever I got hammered, he would always call a cab and follow me home in my car then take the cab back to the bar to drive his car home. A brother that's the best way to describe Vasili._ Then there was Natasha I hated her because she killed Vasili._ Her brother! That witch deserved what she got!_ I looked up and my room was a few feet away. The door was partially open with a dent in the middle.  
>I dropped the trays and burst in the room. Tania was slumped against the side of the bed. Her lip was bleeding leaving a little blood pool under her cheek. The lamp was knocked over and the TV was lying on the ground. <em>A struggle! Who the he-<em> I thought as I noticed a note on the bed.

_Dear Sasha Petrenkovitch,_

_I have knocked your wife. In doing so I have come to know your secret. You're lucky I didn't do what you did to my girl. I respect women as do you. But I don't kill them. You my friend are not so different from me. Ha-ha in more ways than one you and I are alike. And as you can tell I am a master of disguises. I'm tired of this war. With the America and Russia fighting to many Russians are dying. I'm ready to talk perhaps a video conference. I do not want to die. I am sure you don't want Tania or yourself to die. Yes I know her name. With everything that will happen if the war stops…I would be surprised, if we live to the end of the war one of us kills the other, we are SOL. So if I die do you really think they will keep you alive? If I'm wrong well…good luck.  
>-Sincerely the Major<em>


	9. Manhunt Part 1

_Manhunt__  
><em>_Pt. 1_

"Guards!" I screamed within seconds there was a knock on my door. I opened it and stepped into the hallway and looked at the 3 worried guards who stood before me. "I want the video from the surveillance cameras in this hallway am I clear?" "Sir, yes, sir!" They turned and ran off leaving me in the hall alone. _No one gets in from now on. _I thought to myself.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Doc's number, it rang twice before he picked up "Yes, sir? How may I help you?" "Get to my room ASAP with Kevlar, and I know you will not like this but you need a rifle and a pistol, and whenever I want to go in there will be a password. Its Sierra, Tango 11-8-15, confirmation code 9, Xray, 11-5-9. You got that?

"Yes, sir…will you be at that location?" I came to the realization someone could be within earshot, I looked down the hall making sure l was safe. "Is someone watching you?"there was a pause, "Confirmed, will you be at the location?" I understood now "No I want you to go with two guards I trust." "Confirm, last transmission." I repeated myself. "Thanks Comrade, ETA 10 minutes." He hung up. I saw a squad run past. I heard the muffled repetitive thuds of the artillery.

_Shit!_ I thought as I heard the smaller thuds, _Gunfire!_ _They are attacking us again._ The group that just ran past ran the opposite way pausing to fire at some of the troops coming towards them. They reloaded and pushed back into the room just before they were cut down by gunfire.

Pushing myself away from the dead team in front of me. Closing the door with my foot, causing it to slam shut._Shit! I hope they don't find me._ With a sick feeling they would soon enough. I went to the bed and checked Tania's pulse, 76, that's good. I picked her up and carried her to the 'safe room'. A room that is a miniature bunker, water proof, fire proof, bullet proof. It would take 3 tons of explosive to destroy it completely. 30 inches of titanium steel, reinforced with concrete. In the room was food enough for 4 people to eat like kings for 2 straight months. A semi-auto rifle with a 4x power scope, an Ak-47, medical supplies, and a king size bed.

I laid her on the bed and cracked the door. I pulled out my pistol, checked the clip and returned it to my holster. I went to the bed and pulled out my emergency shotgun a Benelli M5. I pulled out some concussion grenades, and 4 cases of 12 gauge slugs. I put on my helmet and Kevlar. I didn't have to wait long. They busted the door open with breach explosives. They spread out revealing their numbers.

There were 4 of them in the room and 5 in the hallway checking for valuables on the corpses. I pulled the pin and threw it to the middle of the room. It landed with a thud on the carpet. Everyone stopped one of them saw it and scream just as it went off. Two of them hit the wall, another hit the desk breaking his neck. Another was sent into the hall knocking everyone over.

I fired 2 shots at the guys who hit the wall killing them both. I fired 3 shots at the team in the hallway, one was killed instantly. One got his helmet knocked off. The team rushed in.


End file.
